When life became right
by Kaelyan
Summary: Quand l'équipe sature, et surtout Coulson, May et Daisy prennent les choses en main. Mais Melinda a beau faire ce qu'elle peut, rien ne sort le Directeur de son mutisme. Alors il va falloir que Skye surmonte ses propres sentiments pour tenter de faire comprendre à Coulson qu'il doit s'ouvrir, au risque de se perde définitivement. (OS - Skoulson - post assassinat de Price - s3)


**Disclaimer** **: Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

 **Rating** **: T.**

 **Genre** **: Romance (et c'est tout. Un peu de drama pour faire bonne mesure mais rien de violent)**

 **Personnages** **: Phil Coulson / Daisy Johnson**

 **Situation temporelle** **: quelques mois après la mort de Rosalind Price.**

 **Changements de situation** **:** **Je ne le précise pas dans l'OS, mais dans cette histoire, Phil n'a pas été amoureux de Roz, même si sa mort l'a secoué.**

 **Autres** **: Beuh, je sais pas... Ouai... allez, on va dire que May est peut-être OOC... Enfin, je crois vraiment qu'avant le Bahreïn, elle était comme je la présente dans cette histoire.**

 **Dates d'écriture** **: 27-31/10/2017**

* * *

 **o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

 _ **Hellooo !**_

 _ **J'avais dit que j'allais poster sur AoS, alors voilà.**_

 _ **J'ai une question. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fic en français, bon sang (je reste polie). Sérieux... 35, dont 26 complètes... C'est un désastre. Je me suis donc vue obligée d'apporter ma contribution ! (haha non, c'est quand j'ai eu fini d'écrire que je me suis rendu compte qu'il y en avait si peu, mais passons).**_

 _ **Voilà donc le premier d'une (longue ?) série d'OS Skoulson. Les autres sont encore en rédaction. J'espère que vous aimerez...**_

 **o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

Il ne doit pas être loin de trois heures et demie du matin. Lorsque Daisy va à la salle de bain chercher un verre d'eau – parce que la cuisine est en bas et les chambres à l'étage et qu'elle a la flemme de descendre et qu'elle a entendu Coulson discuter et qu'elle l'évite – elle tombe sur May, qui finit de monter les escaliers. Les deux femmes se regardent, et la plus vieille tire l'autre dans la salle de bain.

« C'est là que j'allais, » souffle Daisy, agacée, dans un chuchotement, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de me tirer comme un ... ok, je t'écoute, » accepte-t-elle en voyant les yeux noirs brillants de larmes.

« Il faut que tu lui parles, » déclare l'asiatique. « J'ai encore essayé. J'essaie, presque tous les soirs, mais ça n'a plus d'effet maintenant. Il est enfermé dans son rôle de directeur et rien ne l'atteint. »

« Si _tu_ n'as rien pu faire, que veux-tu que je... » elles échangent un autre regard. « Non. Non, c'est hors de question, » refuse-t-elle en serrant les dents. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, May, » souffle-t-elle d'une voix altérée par la souffrance.

May se rapproche et la prend par les épaules.

« Je _sais_ ce que je te demande, mais je ne suis _pas_ à ta place, je ne sais pas où tu en es avec... tout ça, » avoue-t-elle en essayant d'accrocher le regard fuyant de la brune.

« Où j'en suis ? je suis en train de devenir folle. Pour l'instant, je suis incapable de me trouver loin de lui, mais il va arriver un moment ou rester sera plus douloureux pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre, » siffle-t-elle, et c'est elle, maintenant, qui a les larmes aux yeux. « Alors je n'aurai que deux choix. Partir loin et me coller une balle dans la tête ou rester avec et me coller une balle dans la tête, » finit-elle à voix basse.

« Ou tu peux le lui dire, » propose l'asiatique avec une délicatesse non coutumière.

Daisy éclate d'un rire silencieux mais darde un regard furieux sur son Officier Superviseur.

« Tu peux me regarder ainsi, ça ne changera pas ce que je pense, Daisy, » insiste-t-elle. « Même si... tu préfères éviter _ce_ sujet, tu dois parler avec lui. Essayer de le... il _doit_ parler, il doit partager ce qui le ronge. »

« Au risque de me répéter, que vais-je faire de plus que toi ? À part me faire envoyer bouler ? »

« Tu auras d'autres arguments, parce que tu as d'autres... motivations. C'est vrai qu'il est la personne la plus proche de moi après... Andrew. Il est la personne avec qui j'ai traversé le plus de choses difficiles, mais... il n'a jamais fais attention à moi comme il le fait avec toi, » explique-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas été à l'académie, pas entraînée pour ça, que tu as tout appris sur le tas, que tu étais la plus fragile quand on a formé l'équipe, que maintenant tu es peut-être bien la plus forte et qu'il t'admire et te respecte plus que le reste de l'équipe, » débite l'asiatique. « Ses mots, pas les miens, » ajoute-t-elle e, levant les mains en l'air.

L'Inhumaine secoue la tête horizontalement, complètement dubitative.

« Melinda, je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Je ne sais pas où ça va mener, mais rien ne sera plus pareil, » souffle-t-elle en l'implorant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça va changer dans le mauvais sens ? » demande la plus vieille dans un chuchotement.

Daisy ricane à nouveau, silencieusement.

« Tu as vu ma vie ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi quelque chose se passerait bien, cette fois ? » demande-t-elle en écrasant une larme – une seule.

Melinda enlève ses mains des épaules de la brune pour les poser sur ses joues.

« Parce que tu le mérites et que la chance finit toujours par tourner. Je t'en prie, tu dois essayer. On est en train de le perdre, tu le sais, » chuchote-t-elle et c'est elle, maintenant, qui a l'air désespéré. « Je n'y survivrai pas, Daisy, » avoue-t-elle en déglutissant.

La plus jeune hoche la tête, lentement.

« Je sais, » confie-telle. « Et j'aimerais pouvoir le faire. Mais je ne sais même plus comment me tenir devant lui et lui parler normalement sans me trahir ou m'effondrer, Mel. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? » demande-t-elle.

« Essaie de le prendre comme une mission ? » propose l'asiatique.

« Je ne sais pas, je... » la hackeuse soupire profondément.

« De toute façon, ça ne sera pas cette nuit. Je viens de lui parler, il est refermé comme une huître, » rappelle May dans un haussement d'épaule. « Mais, s'il te plait, réfléchit à ça, d'accord ? » supplie-t-elle son amie.

Daisy pince les lèvres mais accepte d'un hochement de tête.

« Merci, » murmure la plus vieille avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elles restent enlacées un instant avant de se séparer et de retourner dans leurs chambres respectives.

.

Deux jours passent. Et Daisy ne dort pas. N'arrive pas à dormir. Elle est partagée entre inquiétude et peur. Le manque de sommeil s'incruste sur son visage, creuse des cernes sous ses yeux, qui brillent et sont constamment un peu rouge – de fatigue – et tout le monde s'inquiète, mais personne ne vient lui poser de question, parce que son air est de moins en moins avenant. Elle a déjà parlé de ça avec eux – mis à par _lui_ , bien entendu – et tous avaient été mal à l'aise, de toute façon. Elle part se coucher, comme les autres soirs, parce que Coulson est invariablement celui qui rentre dans sa chambre en premier, et elle n'a pas envie de veiller.

Au milieu de la nuit, exténuée mais toujours réveillée, elle entend des pas sur le pallier. Le pas trop lourd pour être une femme, elle entend Fitz ronfler un peu... Mack ou Coulson, donc. Avec un soupire, elle se lève et décide d'aller boire un coup. En descendant les escaliers – parce que la salle de bain est prise, celui qu'elle a entendu se lever y est allé – elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que la vie craint.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Price, Coulson avait travaillé d'arrache pieds pour ne plus penser. Sauf qu'il avait fini par être fatigué, commettre une erreur, envoyer trois membres d'une même équipe à l'abattoir – ils n'étaient pas revenus – et que May et Daisy avaient dû faire front contre lui, parce qu'il n'écoutait personne d'autre qu'elles. Quelques méchancetés gratuites et non fondées avaient fusé des deux côtés avant que Coulson leur hurle dessus qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, sinon il se ferait engloutir par sa terreur que l'une s'entre elles, un jour n'allait pas rentrer de mission, et qu'il ne savait pas si ce serait celle en cours, ou la suivante. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait confiance qu'en leur équipe, qu'il aimait les autres membres aussi, qu'ils ne voulaient pas les séparer, alors pour ne pas penser, il devait continuer encore et encore à travailler, pour ne pas tomber.

Ça avait été ses mots, à un ou deux près. Alors les deux filles avaient décidé de faire un break. Elles avaient loué trois semaines un chalet en plein milieu des Rocheuses, et puis elles avaient expliqué à Coulson que toute l'équipe allait prendre des vacances, et oui, bien entendu qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe. Il avait protesté, encore et encore, puis Melinda avait regardé Daisy, qui avait serré les dents et était sortie de la pièce. Elle était restée de l'autre côté de la porte, et pour la première fois, elle avait vu – même si elle n'avait pas entendu, à travers les vitres blindées du bureau – May péter un câble contre son patron. Daisy ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais Coulson avait fini par s'effondrer dans sa chaise, alors elle avait craqué et était rentrée en trombe dans le bureau, avait repoussé May et s'était arrêtée aux côté du châtain, posant une main sur son épaule.

Il n'avait pas bougé, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains, et il avait seulement dit « vacances, trois semaines. Très bien. » Sa voix était claire, donc il ne pleurait pas ou n'en était pas près, ce qui avait rassuré l'Inhumaine... ok, pas rassuré beaucoup, parce qu'il était quand même à moitié effondré sur son bureau.

Il avait tenu à aller lui-même annoncer la mort des agents à leurs famille, et Daisy avait dû se cacher dans sa voiture pour l'accompagner, parce qu'il avait refusé. Mais elle s'était tenue à ses côtés, et s'il n'avait pas flanché, ils avaient régulièrement échangé des regards, et dans les yeux de la brune il n'avait trouvé qu'affection et compassion. sur le chemin du retour, il n'avait dit qu'un seul mot.

 _Merci._

.

Elle se trouvait donc, un mois plus tard, au début de leur seconde semaine de vacances, dans ce putain de chalet merdique.

Oui.

Merdique.

.

 _Vous vous sentiriez comment, vous, si vous étiez coincé avec celui ou celle dont vous êtes éperdument amoureux pendant trois semaines, entouré des personnes qui vous sont le plus chères – et qui savent que vous aimez un homme tellement brisé que personne ne sait s'il est réparable – et que ledit homme est celui avec qui vous passez le plus de temps, sans le vouloir ? Hein ? Parce que Daisy a désespérément les mêmes centres d'intérêts que Coulson, et qu'ils ont le même sens de l'humour et,_ merde _, il n'est pas aussi proche des autres que d'elle. Pourtant, il porte le putain de masque du directeur du SHIELD en permanence. Au cas où il y aurait une urgence, disait-il. Et Daisy y croyait, jusqu'à ce que la veille, Melinda s'énerve de nouveau et lui beugle dessus – oui, beugle, pas d'autre mot – qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir à lui-même, avant de partir au pas de charge en poussant un hurlement de frustration et de rage et sortir du chalet en claquant la porte._

 _Mentir pour qui, pour quoi, comment... ça, personne ne le savait. Coulson s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, en début de matinée, et n'en était ressortit qu'au repas du soir._

.

Donc, comment vous sentiriez-vous au bout d'une semaine comme celle-là ? Ouais, voilà. Mal.

Alors, elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est arrêté en haut des escaliers. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle établit un plan d'action simple. Aller à la cuisine, boire son verre d'eau, et retourner se coucher, en espérant arriver à trouver le sommeil... quoique, si c'était pour faire des rêves où se trouvaient Coulson, et où ils ne jouaient pas aux cartes, hein, il fallait peut-être mieux rester réveiller.

Penser à ces rêves ramène quelques images à son esprit. Elle grogne faiblement en secouant de nouveau la tête.

 _Vie de merde._

.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, elle se dirige vers la cuisine, prend un verre, le rempli d'eau et le boit d'un trait, avant de soupirer de contentement. Elle le rince et le pose à l'envers sur l'égouttoir. Puis elle se frotte le visage avec les mains et se dirige vers l'escalier, dans le but de faire une vraie nuit avant de parler à Coulson. Mais en passant devant la porte du salon, elle voit la silhouette du Directeur qui se détache en contre jour sur la baie vitrée, grâce au peu de lumière extérieure. Elle retient un soupir et le regarde de longues minutes, avant de ne plus le supporter et de tourner les talons pour remonter... sauf qu'elle a avancé dans la pièce au lieu de s'en éloigner. Elle se rapproche doucement, et il n'a pas l'air de l'entendre. Elle arrive derrière lui et pose une main sur son épaule, doucement. Il se retourne brusquement, en position d'attaque.

« Tout va bien, c'est moi, » chuchote-t-elle, et il se détend visiblement.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demande-t-il et elle se contente de hausser un sourcil devant l'évidence qu'il vient de pointer. « Que se passe-t-il ? » ajoute-t-il, avec son habituel regard transperçant et inquiet. Plus inquiet que d'habitude, semble-t-il à la brune.

« Je ne... » commence-t-elle.

« C'est ta troisième nuit blanche, au moins, » la coupe-t-il. « Que se passe-t-il Skye ? Daisy, pardon. »

Elle sourit devant le lapsus. Il est le seul à encore l'appeler Skye. Et ça lui plait autant que ça lui fait mal.

« Hey, » l'appelle-t-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule, en voyant qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je n'allais pas dire "rien", » lâche-t-elle et il a le bon goût de paraître gêné.

« Allons à la cuisine, nous pourrons fermer la porte et c'est la pièce la plus éloignée des chambres, » propose-t-il et elle accepte d'un hochement de tête, le suivant sans un mot.

Elle le regarde de dos, et ravale son envie de le rattraper, de laisser courir sa main dans ses cheveux, de lui enlever... elle ferme les yeux une seconde, le temps de cacher tout ça au fin fond de son esprit, en-dessous de toutes les raisons qui font qu'elle ne fera jamais ça.

Elle prend plusieurs respirations calmes avant de décider que, finalement, la discussion n'attendra pas une nuit de sommeil.

.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle n'a même pas finit de fermer la porte qu'elle attaque.

« Ok, que se passe-t-il ? Ça fait une semaine qu'on est là, tu as un coup de fil quotidien du directeur temporaire qui t'assure que tout va bien, que tout est calme. Tout le monde ici a l'air heureux. Sauf toi, » déclare-t-elle à voix basse.

« Et toi, » rétorque-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

 _Devine quoi, c'est lié !_ A-t-elle envie de répondre mais ce serait se révéler, et elle refuse de lui donner la moindre information tant que lui n'a pas fait un pas vers elle. Elle ne cédera pas un pouce de terrain – et si elle le fait, c'est pour le pousser à se livrer. Bien entendu.

« En effet. Moi, c'est parce que j'en ai marre, Coulson, » lâche-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mon prénom ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire.

« Phil, c'est pour l'humain. Là, j'ai le Directeur en face de moi, » rétorque-t-elle, sarcastique et amère et il réagit enfin.

Le regard du châtain se durcit et elle en fait de même.

« C'est... trop risqué, » marmonne Coulson.

Elle envisage de faire comme si elle n'avait pas compris, mais ils en sont au stade où il n'est pas bête, il sait que Daisy veut le faire parler, alors elle continue à essayer de le pousser.

« Risqué ? » s'étrangle-t-elle à voix basse. « Qu'est-ce qui est risqué, ici, maintenant ? On est en dehors de la base, pas en mission pour autant, c'est le milieu de la nuit et les autres dorment. Tout le monde profite de ces putain de vacances. Quand bien même en journée tu veuilles garder ton rôle de Directeur au cas où... je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs. Ça sonne définitivement comme une excuse foireuse, ça. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tomber le masque ? » finit-elle d'une voix un peu forte à son goût.

Elle respire profondément pour se calmer. Il s'agit de ne pas réveiller les autres.

Il la jauge quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche avec réticence.

« Je ne peux pas m'attacher, Daisy. »

« Tu ne _peux_ pas ou tu ne _veux_ pas ? »

« Daisy... » soupire-t-il.

« Non ! J'en ai marre. Je sais que tu as perdu des gens. Plus que la plupart d'entre nous, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'on en a vu partir. Et je comprends, je _comprends_ que tu veuilles te protéger. Mais je vais te rappeler un truc : Se protéger, ça ne marche pas ! » siffle-t-elle. « Tu as beau faire ce que tu veux, tu peux essayer de rester aussi loin que possible, tu vas continuer à t'attacher. Sans parler du fait que tu es quelqu'un de trop bien pour que personne ne se soucie de toi. Tu auras beau éloigner les gens les uns après les autres, il y en aura toujours de nouveaux qui viendront, parce que tu le mérites ! Alors plutôt que de souffrir une première fois en t'empêchant d'être heureux et encore souffrir si tu perds cette personne, rends-nous service et essaie d'oser vivre ! Tu verras, ce n'est pas si mal. »

Il secoue la tête et évite de la regarder.

« Tu ne comprends pas... »

Elle se rapproche de lui en l'attrape par les épaules.

« Alors explique-moi, bon sang ! »

Il veut reculer mais se heurte au plan de travail, et conserve son équilibre en posant les mains sur le bord du plan. Profitant de la situation, elle comble la distance entre eux et le coince avec son corps. Peu importe qu'elle soit plus petite, elle est bien entraînée et de toute façon, son pouvoir lui donne l'avantage. Il la regarde, le regard dur et pourtant empli d'une douleur diffuse.

« J'ai déjà essayé ça. D'être _proche_. De laisser les gens entrer. Ça fonctionne mal, je peux te l'assurer, » grince-t-il.

Et, _vraiment_ , elle est d'accord avec lui. Parfois, elle se dit qu'ils attirent les ennuis sur ses proches. Mais en même temps, leurs proches sont des espions. Des militaires. Des politiques. Des gens qui risquent leur vie à longueur de journée. Ce n'est pas le genre de métier où tu as la possibilité de t'attacher. Mais Phil, comme elle, comme Jemma, comme... Ward, ils ont naturellement cette empathie qui les empêche de rester détachés. Ils prennent tout trop à cœur.

Mais elle ne peut pas le laisser se détacher maintenant. Parce que s'il y arrive, ça voudra dire qu'il est totalement brisé. Et _ça_ n'arrivera pas.

« Je sais, et je comprends, » jure-t-elle. « Tu me crois ? » il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. « Mais tu souffres de toute façon, et tu ne permets pas aux autres de te soutenir ! » souffle-t-elle en essayant de rester concentrée malgré la proximité de leurs corps.

Il se contente de lui faire un de ces sourires, où on ne sait pas s'il va rire, se mettre en colère ou pleurer.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui te tracasse, » rappelle-t-il. « À quoi servent tes belles paroles si tu n'appliques pas tes principes à toi-même ?

Elle lutte pour ne pas reculer, parce que les mots font mal, presque physiquement. Le regard de Coulson passe de l'ironie à l'inquiétude et à la culpabilité immédiatement. Et finalement, la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne quitte pas la pièce est parce qu'elle sait que ses mots ont été dictés par la douleur de ce qu'elle-même avait dit juste avant.

« Skye, je suis désolé... » commence-t-il.

Mais elle à beau comprendre, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle va se laisser faire. Elle crispe ses mains qui tiennent toujours le plan de travail.

« Mais, vous mis à part, Directeur, l'équipe sait quel est le problème avec moi, » susurre-t-elle, un rictus de douleur aux lèvres. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous restez inaccessible. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » proteste-t-il, blessé et agacé. « Je ne... communique peut-être pas sur moi mais je suis toujours à cotre écoute, pour toute l'équipe... et particulièrement à toi, tu le sais. »

« Mais ça ne marche pas que dans un sens, bordel ! » siffle-t-elle dans un murmure en levant les mains au ciel avant de les replacer de part et d'autre de l'agent, sur le plan de travail. « Outre le fait que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, ça ne me donne pas envie d'avoir mal en parlant de certaines choses lorsque je sais que je n'aurai rien en retour. Sans compter que j'ajoute du poids sur tes épaules, ce que j'ai du mal à accepter, je l'admets. »

« Je te fais confiance ! » s'exclame-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

« Et c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de dire ? Fantastique ! » raille-t-elle.

« Je te fais confiance, » insiste-t-il.

« Non. La preuve : tu ne te confie pas. »

Elle sait qu'il lui fait confiance, mais simplement, pas là-dessus. Elle sait aussi que c'est un coup bas, mais elle en a juste marre. Le regard acier de Coulson se remplit d'amertume et sa mâchoire se serre, alors que ses doigts se crispent sur les épaules de la brune. Elle espère juste qu'elle ne l'aura pas blessé pour rien et qu'il va parler. Au moins un peu.

« J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui. J'ai besoin de toi plus que de tous les autres réunis, » murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il glisse ses mains des épaules jusqu'au cou de Daisy, et rouvre les yeux.

« Je tiens à toi plus que tout. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi... _j'ai_ fait n'importe quoi pour toi, et je recommencerai autant de fois que nécessaire. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas conscience d'être à deux doigts de te perdre, » ajoute-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Mais ce que tu me demandes... tu n'imagines pas combien... » il soupire. « Enfin... si je dois m'ouvrir à toi... d'accord. Ce que tu veux. Tant que tu ne me dis plus _jamais_ que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Parce que je ne le supporterai pas. »

La brune ferme les yeux, alors qu'une déferlante de soulagement s'écrase sur elle. Elle bénit le plan de travail, parce que sans lui, elle se serait effondrée dans les bras du Directeur. Elle tente de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur – elle est collée à Coulson du bassin jusqu'aux pieds, _bordel_ – et d'étouffer les pensées interdites qui jaillissent de son esprit, comme de profiter qu'il soit plaqué contre le plan de travail pour le...

« Maintenant, » reprend-il et elle le bénit, parce que, vraiment, elle _allait_ faire quelque chose de stupide – comme lui sauter dessus par exemple – « s'il te plait, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi. Ça fait des semaines que tu vas de moins en moins bien... »

« Des mois ! » le coupe-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Seulement, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte tout de suite, je suppose. »

Il pose une main sur sa joue et elle ferme les yeux, sinon elle fond en larme (ou, encore une fois, lui saute dessus), mais ce qui est certain c'est que la douceur de son geste la retourne complètement.

« Parle-moi, je t'en prie... » souffle-t-il encore, son pouce caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

Elle pince les lèvres, serre les poings... Bordel, même ses doigts de pieds sont recroquevillés. Elle est en train de se consumer de l'intérieur, mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas bouger. Le sentir ainsi contre elle la rend complètement folle et elle comprend qu'elle doit se reculer, parce qu'une partie de son cerveau vient de commencer à lui hurler de déguerpir, et elle est à peu près certaine que cette partie-là, c'est sa raison. Elle se recule donc et fait deux pas en arrière.

« C'est toi le problème, » souffle-t-elle sans pouvoir se contenir, mais ça fait juste tellement de bien de le dire.

Le bien se transforme violemment en culpabilité lorsqu'elle croise le regard rempli de souffrance de son supérieur. Elle détourne le regard mais c'est trop tard. Elle a vu.

Et son âme hurle de l'arrêt brutal de contact physique.

Et son esprit lui dit de s'enfuir en courant.

Et sa logique de lui expliquer qu'elle a très mal choisi ses mots.

Et son cœur de le prendre dans ses bras.

Et elle a l'impression qu'elle va se sentir mal tant ces choses luttent en elle, et elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

Lorsqu'elle le regarde une seconde fois, moins de trois secondes sont passées. Mais ses yeux – à lui – sont remplis de larme.

« Merde, non, ce n'est pas du... » tente-t-elle d'expliquer en balbutiant. « Phil, je... »

Il la coupe d'une main levée, et la brune a l'impression qu'il vient de dresser un mur entre eux, quelque chose d'infranchissable. Une main dont elle veut tellement se saisir pour l'attirer contre elle et...

« Non. Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour cette nuit, » souffle-t-il et elle se rend compte qu'il n'a plus le masque.

.

Les traits de son visage sont tirés, les coins de ses lèvre forment des plis amers. Ses épaules sont légèrement voûtées, et pourtant raides. Il ne serre pas les poings, mais sa vraie main tremble un peu. De l'autre, il s'appuie au plan de travail, comme s'il allait s'effondrer. Et lorsqu'elle croise son regard, elle se rend compte à quel point il en est prêt, de s'effondrer.

Ce n'est pas la question d'une mauvaise formulation, ou d'une discussion particulièrement difficile.

C'est plutôt un lieu inconnu, où il n'a pas ses habitudes de travail pour se rassurer. C'est qu'il n'a pas de mission à laquelle penser pour occuper son esprit. C'est que lui non plus ne dort pas, ou très mal. C'est qu'il voudrait juste pouvoir réellement se reposer. Mais qu'il n'autorise personne à l'approcher.

Elle a peur de le perdre en lui disant la vérité. En lui disant ce qu'elle ressent.

Certes.

Mais si elle ne dit rien, c'est là, maintenant, que ça va arriver. Ce n'est pas une question de travailler avec lui, d'être dans la même pièce. C'est bien plus que ça. Ce sont les coups d'œil, les conversations silencieuses, les sourires discrets, ce sont les inquiétudes, les discussions qui durent toute la nuit. C'est la façon dont il pose une main sur son épaule, dont elle effleure sa main lorsqu'ils se croisent dans un couloir bondé, c'est quand il la choisit pour une mission en duo. Ce sont tous ces moments qui vont voler en éclats, et ne seront plus que des souvenirs douloureux. Elle sait qu'elle ne le supportera pas, alors elle ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Encore moins en être responsable.

Serrant les dents, elle se rapproche de nouveau et attrape au vol la main qu'il est en train de laisser retomber.

« Non. On n'arrête pas, » refuse-t-elle. « Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça, parce que je vais te perdre sinon, et c'est inacceptable, » ajoute-t-elle sans pouvoir maîtriser ses mots.

Elle se mord la lèvre, se demandant si elle en a trop dit, mais il se contente de la regarder, leurs mains toujours liées, entre eux. Il lutte pour ne pas remettre le masque, elle le voit. Elle le regarde encore, essaie de trouver les mots qui ne la mettraient pas en danger, où elle ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire rejeter.

Puis elle se rappelle qu'il a accepté de lui parler, d'être honnête, de se confier. Et là, ce serait elle qui se protégerait derrière des non-dits ? Hors de question. Elle cherche encore d'autres mots, une formulation acceptable.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle a trouvé quelques phrases, et un peu de courage aussi, alors elle relève les yeux – qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir détourné – et lorsqu'elle tombe dans le regard gris acier, elle oublie tout. Elle perd le contrôle, le repousse contre le plan de travail et le bloque, se collant de nouveau à lui.

« Ok, je maintiens, le problème, c'est toi, » avoue-t-elle, ne contrôlant toujours pas ce qui sort de sa bouche. « Mais ce qui est bien, c'est que tu es également la solution, » explique-t-elle.

Le temps qu'il fronce les sourcils, elle a passé une main derrière sa tête et posé l'autre sur son torse.

Le temps qu'il entrouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle est complètement collée à lui, et se met sur la pointe des pieds, parce qu'il s'est instinctivement penché en arrière pour se protéger.

Le temps que le premier mot sorte, elle l'attire à elle.

.

Mais il n'est pas Phil Coulson, Directeur du SHIELD, pour rien. Une demi-seconde plus tard, c'est elle qui est coincée entre les meubles de cuisine et l'agent a posé ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle doit lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Elle distingue à peine le gris de ses iris tant ses pupilles sont dilatées. Il a le souffle court et elle sent son pouls rapide sous sa main toujours posée contre son cou.

« Que fais-tu ? » souffle-t-il finalement.

Elle retient une réplique acerbe, puis une plaisanterie, avant d'opter pour la vérité.

« Tu m'as demandé ce qui n'allait pas. C'est simple. Tu as beau avoir des défauts, le principal à mon avis étant que tu ne fais confiance à personne pour tes affaires personnelles, tu es l'homme le plus... tu es le meilleur être humain que je connaisse. Et comme tant de femmes, j'ai fini par tomber pour toi. Complètement et irrémédiablement. J'ai déjà eu des béguins, j'ai déjà été amoureuse, » explique-t-elle à voix basse, en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir le regard trop fuyant. « Mais ça, ce que je ressens pour toi... c'est bien au-delà. J'ai ce constant besoin d'être en contact avec toi, de savoir que tu vas bien, que tu as quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer... Tu n'allais déjà pas bien il y a quelques mois, lorsque j'ai compris ce que je ressentais. Mais ces dernières semaines, c'est de pire en pire, et... Simmons dit que je m'inquiète tellement que ça me détruit la santé. J'ai progressivement perdu le sommeil, je tombe malade plus facilement, j'ai mal à la tête, souvent, mais elle dit que c'est la fatigue... »

L'agent ne bouge pas, ne dit rien et reste de marbre et elle finit par baisser la tête.

« Je n'ai pas demandé ça. Je ne blâme personne, toi ou moi encore moins. C'est juste... ainsi, » soupire-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Et maintenant, ce serait bien si tu disais quelques chose, » marmonne-t-elle.

Elle sent qu'il secoue la tête, mais ne dit rien. Les doigts du directeur viennent chercher ses mains, avec hésitation. Il les serre dans les siennes, avant de les relâcher.

Il glisse une main sur sa joue et l'oblige à relever la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrent une fois de plus avant qu'il effleure de ses doigts son nez puis sa pommette, et sa joue. Il glisse quelques cheveux derrière son oreille, et Daisy se fige une seconde lorsqu'elle le voit sourire, une flamme au fond des yeux qu'elle avait déjà vu, en de rares occasions. Lorsqu'il la retrouvait.

Avec hésitation, elle lève une main et effleure le torse de l'agent, au niveau de son cœur, avant d'oser la poser vraiment. Elle le sens battre sous sa paume, puissamment, rapidement. Le contraste avec son visage calme est déroutant, mais elle aime ça. Coulson _est_ déroutant.

Ils se regardent un instant, et elle sent le corps du châtain se tendre et ses pupilles se dilater encore un peu plus.

Daisy sent son souffle se raccourcir, alors qu'il rapproche son visage du sien, lentement, et si elle en voudrait plus, tout de suite, elle lui est reconnaissante de prendre son temps. Elle veut se rappeler de ce moment. Elle veut l'apprécier.

Leurs nez s'effleurent, et elle sent le souffle de l'homme contre sa bouche. Finalement, leurs lèvres se frôlent, plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle remonte sa main libre jusqu'à la nuque du Directeur, glissant dans ses cheveux courts, pour l'attirer contre elle, pour effacer les quelques molécules d'air qui restent entre eux. Il obéit sans discuter, l'étreignant avec force alors que sa bouche se fait plus exigeante, que ses mains courent dans son dos, son cou, sur son visage. Elle le laisse faire, se contente de s'accrocher à lui, et de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, et Coulson pose son front contre celui de la brune, les yeux fermés. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser du bout des doigts la nuque de l'agent, qu'elle sent frissonner régulièrement.

Elle sent qu'il est détendu, il respire déjà calmement, son cœur bat toujours aussi puissamment mais paisiblement, sa respiration est profonde. Pourtant, elle a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle tente de comprendre, d'essayer de se mettre à sa place. Elle n'y arrive pas.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » demande-t-elle dans un souffle. « Était-ce une erreur ? » ajoute-t-elle en refusant d'avoir peur.

Il l'a embrassé. Pas juste un instant, mais pendant un sacré paquets de minutes. Il est toujours contre elle. Ce n'est pas le genre d'hommes à réaliser un moment plus tard. Il sait les conséquences de ses actes au moment où il les faits. Donc s'il n'est pas encore partit... c'est qu'il ne va pas le faire... du moins elle l'espère.

Il laisse échapper un rire.

« Une erreur ? Non. »

Il se recule pour la regarder, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle se laisse bien volontiers faire.

Encore une poignée de minutes plus tard, de nouveau à bout de souffle, elle se recule et le détaille du regard, essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Elle sait qu'elle a un sourire stupidement heureux sur les lèvres. Sa main s'allie à ses yeux, pour ajouter le toucher à la vue, pour enregistrer, garder en mémoire. Il penche la tête sur le côté et sourit à son tour. En voyant que lui aussi à l'air stupidement heureux, elle se rapproche pour lui déposer un court baiser sur les lèvres. Il glisse sa main dans ses cheveux et la rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Daisy ne sait absolument pas combien de temps passe, mais elle entend les cloches de l'église sonner. Ils se séparent, un peu incrédules, Coulson regarde sa montre pendant qu'elle jette un œil à l'horloge du four. Il est bien cinq heures du matin. Comme si son cerveau se reconnectait, elle étouffe un bâillement.

« Il faut que tu dormes, » déclare le Directeur en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

« Non, » répond-elle pourtant.

« Skye, s'il te plait. » Il caresse sa joue. « Je n'aurai pas changé d'avis lorsque tu te réveilleras. Tu n'es pas la seule à espérer ça, » avoue-t-il en détournant le regard.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Deux questions. Un : ça ne me gêne pas, mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu Skye ? deux : depuis quand sais-tu ce que je ressens pour toi ? »

Il laisse échapper un rire.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je savais ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas eu de réaction, » explique-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas que tu t'es maîtrisé. Peu importe si tu m'as posé la question. Tu savais et tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu allais faire si je te le disais. Alors ? »

Il rigole un peu plus franchement cette fois.

« C'est May qui m'a... ouvert les yeux, ce m... hier matin, » rectifie-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. « Ce n'est pas parce que ça n'allait pas que je suis resté enfermé. Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter, puis pour y réfléchir, puis pour savoir comment j'allais... gérer ça. J'étais encore en train d'y réfléchir tout à l'heure, au salon, quand tu m'as trouvé. Heureusement pour moi, tu as décidé de prendre les choses en main. »

« Melinda n'y est pas pour rien non plus, » avoue-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. « Et la seconde question ? »

Coulson hésite, puis hoche la tête de haut en bas, avant de se reculer et de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener sur la terrasse. Là, il la reprend dans ses bras, où elle se love avec un soupir de bien-être. La nuit est claire, mais il ne fait pas froid, une quinzaine de degrés, pas de vent. Il embrasse la tempe de la brune, ce qui lui fait relever la tête. Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et se lance.

« C'est... mon père adorait la mécanique. Et ma mère les étoiles. Elle avait un télescope, un gros, et, régulièrement, on veillait jusqu'à point d'heure, et elle me parlait de l'espace, de la naissance des étoiles, les supernovas, des collisions de galaxies... Au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai trouvé dans la contemplation du ciel un moyen de me calmer, de m'apaiser, lorsque ça n'allait pas, » explique-t-il. « Puis ma mère est morte, et je n'ai plus pu regarder une étoile. Trop de douleur là où je trouvais la paix. Ça a été... comme une trahison pour moi. Je suis devenu en colère contre les étoiles et l'espace, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas changé. C'est moi qui l'avais fait. J'ai vendu le télescope, et la maison, d'ailleurs. J'ai déménagé et la nuit est progressivement devenu le moment où je devais être occupé, même si ce n'était que pour dormir. »

Il soupire profondément, avant de détourner le regard.

« Puis il y a eu ma mort, mon retour, et tu es apparue. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelle, mais lorsque tu as donné ton nom, Ward t'a demandé ton vrai nom, et j'ai tout de suite détourné la conversation. »

« Non, je ne me rappelle plus, » avoue-t-elle après avoir réfléchit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Si j'ai arrêté Ward, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas savoir ton vrai nom. Parce que Skye... m'avait profondément remué, sans que j'en comprenne immédiatement la signification. Le temps a passé, et on a continué à t'appeler ainsi. Et j'ai fini par saisir que sans rien faire d'autre qu'être présente, d'être attentive, de ne pas m'abandonner, tu avais rapporté la paix en moi. Ça s'est fait lentement. Et puis il y a eu Raina, et la machine à souvenirs. Lorsque tu m'as réveillé... »

Il s'arrête et Daisy pose une main sur sa joue, lui demandant d'une faible pression de la regarder. Il obtempère sans résistance. Les yeux gris brillent un peu, mais moins que ce qu'elle pensait.

« Lorsque je t'ai entendue, au milieu de cet enfer... je ne savais pas comment ressortir. J'ai suivi ta voix, j'ai senti tes mains qui me tenaient et je suis revenu. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du reste. Je sais que tu m'as tenu la main jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentrées, et lorsque tu as dû me lâcher pour que j'aille passer ces examens médicaux, j'ai cru devenir fou. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que tu comptais plus que les autres pour moi, même si je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point. »

Il sourit, et elle se rend compte qu'il y a moins de souffrance dans son regard que les fois précédentes où il en parlait.

« Lorsque je me suis réveillé, dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, tu étais là et tu dormais, la tête sur mon ventre, tenant ma main. Encore. Toujours. C'était la nuit. La pièce était éteinte, il y avait la baie vitrée derrière toi, et le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Et j'ai vu les étoiles. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai regardé le ciel. Inconsciemment, j'ai serré ta main, et tu t'es réveillée. »

Le châtain reste un instant silencieux, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Tu as dis mon nom, » se rappelle-t-elle cette fois – ce n'était pas comme si elle allait pouvoir oublier de sitôt cette journée cauchemardesque. « Et tu l'as répété, de manière bizarre, plusieurs fois. »

« Oui, j'ai dit sky, plusieurs fois. Mais pas ton prénom, » précise-t-il.

« Le ciel, » souffle-t-elle. « Sky. Le ciel... »

Elle sourit en se mordant la lèvre, le laissant continuer.

« Oui. Comme le ciel, ta présence m'apaise. Alors, lorsque tu as commencé à dire à tout le monde de t'appeler Daisy... les événements nous avaient déjà éloignés, j'étais partagé entre te cacher des données du SHIELD et mon devoir te t'enregistrer dans l'Index, À côté de ça, tu avais peur de tes pouvoirs tu te renfermais, et je ne faisais rien... »

Il s'arrête subitement lorsque sa voix le lâche. Elle le serre contre elle, calant sa tête dans le cou du châtain, attendant patiemment qu'il se reprenne et finisse son explication.

« Tu étais devenu plus que... toi. Tu étais déjà la plus importante pour moi. Et par-dessus ça, tu m'avais... redonné cette paix. Malgré la douleur, malgré les doutes, malgré ce sentiment de trahison, j'avais cette sensation que j'avais perdue depuis la mort de ma mère... je pouvais de nouveau regarder le ciel. Et je t'avais, toi. Alors, avec Cal, et ta mère, et ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite... j'ai eu... »

Il la serre un peu plus contre lui et elle comprend qu'il ne va pas finir sa phrase, alors elle le fait pour lui.

« Tu as eu peur de me perdre, en m'appelant Daisy. Et tu as eu peur de perdre... le ciel, » comprend-elle.

Elle le sent hocher la tête.

« Je comprends, » murmure-t-elle. « Merci de m'en avoir parlé. »

Il se contente de passer une main dans ses cheveux et elle soupire de bien-être. Ils restent dehors jusqu'à ce que la demie sonne au clocher. Ils se détachent et rentrent en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se regardent, l'un comme l'autre ayant tout sauf envie de retourner chacun dans sa chambre.

« Canapé ? » finit par proposer le Directeur.

Daisy ne répond rien mais le tire vers le salon. Elle lui balaye une jambe pour le faire tomber dans le canapé et effectivement, il s'affale de tout son long dessus, mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne la lâche pas, et elle se retrouve allongée par-dessus le châtain. Il la regarde avec un sourire en coin, avant de l'embrasser. Elle se positionne mieux contre lui tout en répondant au baiser. Leurs mains s'égarent un peu et leurs corps se rapprochent toujours un peu plus, minutes après minutes, jusqu'à ce que le clocher se fasse encore entendre. Coulson pose son front sur celui de la brune et inspire profondément.

« Je crois que nous allons arrêter là, avant de faire quelque chose de très agréable mais qui pourrait devenir très gênant si quelqu'un devait descendre ici, » souffle-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je crois que je suis d'accord, » répond la brune en souriant elle aussi.

Le Directeur se cale un peu plus contre le dossier, pour que al brune ait assez de place – définitivement, un canapé, ce n'est pas très large...

Personne ne sera surpris d'apprendre que l'un comme l'autre s'endorment rapidement.

.

C'est Phil qui se réveille en premier. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux ou de sentir le poids contre sa poitrine, il se rappelle et sourit. Puis il ouvre les yeux et se fige. Seul des décennies d'espionnage lui permettent de ne pas sursauter. May est juste au-dessus de lui, appuyée contre le dossier. Et elle sourit comme jamais, _jamais_ il ne l'a vu sourire. Puis elle part à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner, comme elle a prit l'habitude de le faire les jours précédents.

Dans le canapé, le Directeur couve du regard l'Inhumaine qui dort paisiblement. Il sourit à son tour, et lorsque May repasse pour aller prendre sa douche, une fois que le café coule, il articule un _merci_. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et sort de la pièce.

Il resserre son bras autour de Daisy, qui grogne un peu mais se contente de poser une main sur sa poitrine. Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, il referme les yeux et se rendort. Lorsque sa respiration est calme, Skye ouvre les yeux et se redresse sur un coude. Elle n'est pas sure qu'il dorme, mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans bouger. Elle le regarde, encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rend compte qu'il ne dort plus. Alors elle se hisse à hauteur de son visage et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aime. Il glisse une main dans sa nuque et l'entraîne dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Ils entendent du bruit à l'étage et doivent se calmer très vite. La brune se recale contre son épaule.

« Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, » murmure-t-elle.

Il sourit mais n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant.

« Au risque de paraître tout sauf original et particulièrement romantique, je t'encourage me réveiller ainsi autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras. J'aime beaucoup ça. »

« À vos ordre monsieur le directeur, » souffle-t-elle.

Il laisse échapper un rire joyeux et elle en est complètement retournée.

« J'aime quand tu ris, » murmure-t-elle après avoir ravalé l'émotion qui l'a saisit.

Il rouvre les yeux et redresse la tête pour la regarder.

« C'est grâce à toi, Daisy, » déclare-t-il et elle se fige. « Quoi ? »

« Tu... m'as appelé Daisy... sans marquer d'hésitation, » explique-t-elle.

Il la regarde un instant, avant de sourire.

« Il faut croire que je n'ai plus peur de te perdre, » confie-t-il, le regard pétillant.

Elle lui sourit, dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon et se replace en fermant les yeux.

« Parfois, la vie fait des choses biens, » déclare-t-elle à voix haute.

Puis un léger déclic les fait bondir tous les deux. Une demi seconde plus tard, ils sont debout, prêts à l'attaque. Un éclat de rire leur parvient, suivit d'un second, et de plusieurs autres en réalité. Ils finissent par découvrir Mack, à un mètre du canapé, son téléphone encore dirigé vers eux, et Coulson comprend qu'il les a prit en photo. Jemma et Léo sont dans l'escalier, enlacés, et tout secoués de leurs rires. Et Melinda est appuyée contre le chambranle de la cloison les séparant de la cuisine, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

« Oh mon Dieu, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher ! » gémit la brune en se cachant dans l'épaule de Phil.

« Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas pensé qu'ils allaient faire de notre vie un enfer ? » raille gentiment son compagnon.

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« À table, » déclare May, en se détournant vers la cuisine. Mack la rejoint, Fitz-Simmons également, et ils se mettent à discuter. Dans le salon, les deux tourtereaux se regardent, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on va sourire comme ça pour rien pendant un moment ? Ça va aller pour ta couverture de méchant Directeur ? » se moque Daisy.

Il fronce les sourcils et veut répliquer, mais elle l'embrasse pour le faire taire, et ça marche plutôt bien. Et quand ils se séparent, ils ont droit à un concert de sifflements et d'applaudissement, et c'est assez incroyable que des agents secrets sachent faire autant de bruit, surtout May. Coulson sourit, Skye lève les yeux au ciel, puis il prend la brune par la main et l'emmène à table, sous les commentaires joyeux de tout le monde...

 **o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà. J'ai cru le finir 5 fois, mais mes doigts ajoutaient toujours une phrase... Je déteste finir les OS, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a 10 fois plus de choses à dire.**_ _ **Il y aura d'autres OS à venir, c'est certain. Quand... bonne question. Il faut que j'avance sur 'le Printemps'**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas fini de regarder la saison 4, mais d'après ce que j'ai entrevu sur Youtube, je ferai peut-être un peu de Philinda. Je verrai.**_

* * *

 _ **À Dimanche prochain pour ceux qui suivent 'Le Printemps efface toujours l'Hiver'**_

 _ **Et... review ?**_

 _ **K**_


End file.
